cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One
The first season of Legacies was announced on May 11, 2018. Season Summary Continuing the tradition of and , the story of the next generation of supernatural beings at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Klaus Mikaelson's daughter, 17-year-old Hope Mikaelson; Alaric Saltzman's twins, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman; and other young adults come of age in the most unconventional way possible, nurtured to be their best selves... in spite of their worst impulses. Will these young witches, vampires and werewolves become the heroes they want to be — or the villains they were born to be? Chapters |-|Chapter One= * Chapter I: The Malivore Chapter (Ep. 101- 107) **This chapter deals with the arrival of Landon Kirby and Rafael Waithe on the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, coinciding with several attacks by monsters trying to steal a mysterious knife. Landon is soon revealed to be a supernatural creature, but the school staff is unable to figure out which species he belongs to, leading to the honor council banishing him. After one of the monsters is captured, he tells Hope that the knife is one of the three keys to unlock Malivore, a dark pit that seemingly erases its victims from other people's memories. In the end, the Necromancer manages to trick Hope and deliver the knife to Malivore. ***The main antagonists of this chapter are the Dragon Girl and the Necromancer. |-|Chapter Two= * Chapter II: The Triad Chapter (Ep. 108 - 112) **This chapter continues with Hope and Alaric going to rescue Landon, which results in them starting a conflict with Triad Industries and becoming guardians to an Egyptian urn, the second key to Malivore. A few more monsters come to the school, this time trying to steal the urn. Alaric gets infected by one of them and throws the urn in the river. He takes Hope and the twins on a quest to find it, but Triad gets in the way. Their agent, Ryan Clarke, manages to steal the urn and throw it in Malivore, despite receiving orders not to do so. ***The main antagonists of this chapter are Ryan Clarke and Triad Industries. |-|Chapter Three= * Chapter III: The Phoenix Chapter (Ep. 113 - 116) **This chapter deals with the aftermath of a school trip taken by the boys. MG, emotionally affected by his disastrous family reunion, kills Landon, who later resurrects and is revealed as a phoenix. Ryan Clarke takes personal interest in Landon and blackmails a gorgon into capturing him. He tells Landon that they are brothers, and explains the history of their father to him. Ryan takes his brother to find the third key to Malivore, which is also being sought by Veronica Greasley, the head of Triad Industries. Clarke manages to find the third key and release Malivore. After Veronica's failed invasion on Salvatore School, Hope finds Landon and Clarke. Figuring out that her tribrid blood in the only way to stop Malivore, she throws herself in the pit, taking Clarke with her. They both are soon erased from people's memories. ***The main antagonists of this chapter are Ryan Clarke, Veronica Greasley, Burr and Triad Industries. Antagonists * Triad Industries * Dragon Girl * The Necromancer * Veronica Greasley * Ryan Clarke * Burr Plot TBA Cast & Characters |-|Main Cast= * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson (16/16) * Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman (12/16) * Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman (12/16) * Quincy Fouse as Milton Greasley (12/16) * Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby (12/16) * Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (12/16) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (16/16) |-|Special Guest Cast= * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (2/16) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (1/16) |-|Supporting Cast= * Chris Lee as Kaleb (11/16) * Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams (11/16) * Karen David as Emma Tig (8/16) * Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park (7/16) * Sam Ashby as Connor (4/16) * Katie Garfield as Dana Lilien (4/16) * Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke (7/16) * Ben Levin as Jed (5/16) * Reznor Malalik Allen as Pedro (4/16) * Erica Ash as Veronica Greasley (4/16) * Christopher B. Duncan as Terrance Greasley (1/16) * Joi Liaye as Nia (2/16) |-|Guest Cast= * Selah Austria as Sasha Stoteraux (3/16) * Ben Geurens as The Necromancer (2/16) * Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman Sienna (2/16) * Rod Rowland as Burr (2/16) * Erinn Westbrook as Cassie (1/16) * Andreas Damm as Oliver (1/16) * Douglas Tait as Oneiroi (1/16) / Malivore (2/16) * Laken B. Giles as Cheryl (1/16) * Ayelet Zurer as Seylah Chelon (1/16) * Riann Steele as Ablah (1/16) * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin (1/16) Episodes: 2018-2019 Multimedia Pictures |-|Promotional= Legacies-Alaric Psychological Assessment.png Legacies-Hope Psychological Assessment.jpg Legacies-Josie Psychological Assessment.jpg Legacies-Landon Psychological Assessment.png Legacies-Lizzie Psychological Assessment.jpg Legacies-MG Psychological Assessment.jpg Legacies-Rafael Psychological Assessment.jpg Alaric Saltzman-S1-Poster.jpg Hope Mikaelson-S1-Poster.jpg Josie Saltzman-S1-Poster.jpg Landon Kirby-S1-Poster.jpg Lizzie Saltzman-S1-Poster.jpg Milton Gladstone-S1-Poster.jpg Rafael Waithe-S1-Poster.jpg Hope-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Lizzie-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Josie-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Landon-cwlegacies-Twitter.png MG-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Alaric-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Rafael-cwlegacies-Twitter.png Dark Josie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Alaric-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Hope-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Landon-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Lizzie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-MG-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg Dark-Rafael-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-Alaric-cwlegacies-Instagram.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-Hope-cwlegacies-Instagram.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-Josie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-Landon-cwlegacies-Instagram.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-Lizzie-cwlegacies-Twitter.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-MG-cwlrgacies-Twitter.jpg 2019-Winter-Stream free-Rafael-celegacies-Twitter.jpg Videos Legacies Lots of Territory Trailer The CW Legacies Season 1 on Set Kaylee Bryant Josie Saltzman Rance chats with the cast of CW's Legacies Legacies Season 1 on Set Quincy Fouse M.G. (Milton Gladstone) Legacies Matthew Davis All New Alaric The CW Legacies Kaylee Bryant Josie's A Pussycat The CW Legacies Jenny Boyd Lizzie's Intensity The CW References See also * Legacies * Legacies Season Two Category:TV Series Category:Legacies